


Sam runs into Priestly later in life.

by Zanne



Series: Ten Inch Hero Crossover [2]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a prompt by dairygirl. Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam runs into Priestly later in life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt by dairygirl. There is implied potential Wincest (though no actual Wincest) and roofies. Kripke and MacKay own all. (Originally posted: 4/2/11)

Sam slumped against the wall with his beer, frowning at the writhing mass of bodies before him. He didn’t know why he’d let Brady drag him out here tonight. This wasn’t his scene, but his roommate refused to, as he put it, let Sam sulk like a little girl on his birthday.

Sam gave in to the urge one more time and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, frowning down at the silent screen. He nearly dropped it when Brady came up and nudged him sharply with his elbow. “Put the phone away, you know he’s not gonna call. You said it’s been over a year since you talked to either of them.”

“You suck as a friend,” Sam grumbled, draining the rest of his bottle, averting his eyes from Brady’s knowing expression.

“I’m just honest,” Brady slurred. “An’ I’m a fantastic friend. Here,” he said, shoving another open bottle into Sam’s hand, a glint in his eye. “Go have some fun.”

Sam took the drink and swallowed half of it in one go, a sly smile breaking over Brady’s face. “Good boy. See you later,” he said, disappearing back into the crowd.

Sam took another surreptitious glance at his phone before emptying his bottle, stubbornly remaining in place.

Dean hadn’t called. It was his birthday, and Dean always called him on his birthday. Even when Dad forgot, Dean had always remembered – though it seemed that was no longer the case. Maybe Stanford really was too far to reach out and touch someone.

Sam shoved the phone into his back pocket with an angry huff, wavering slightly on his feet as the lights blurred. Weird, he’d only had two beers and he wasn’t usually that much of a lightweight. Maybe he needed some water.

He pushed his way toward the bar, using his longer limbs to wriggle his way through the tight-packed crowd. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a familiar face, and he stood tall, staring, before redirecting his clumsy wandering to head straight for it.

“Dean?” he asked in wonder, blinking as the flickering lights danced across his brother’s stubbled features. “You came after all.” A wide smile spread over Sam’s face, his dimples carving deep shadows into his cheeks.

“Nope, not Dean,” the guy said with a grin, scanning Sam’s lanky form. “Though I think I’d like to be.”

Sam pressed in closer, trapping the smaller man against the wall. “You look different. What did you do to your hair?” he asked in wonder, reaching up to play with the blue-gelled tips. “What did you do to your _face_?” Sam’s fingers wandered to poke at the silver studs dotting the man’s skin.

“You like?”

Sam’s only response was a delighted laugh, and he swayed more heavily against the man.

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink,” the guy said, reaching out to grip Sam’s bicep.

“You came for my birthday,” Sam repeated, his smile still in place as he leaned forward to tuck his head into the curve of the man’s throat, giving him a loose hug.

“You’re a clingy drunk, aren’t you?” the man asked with amusement. Then he added with a sly wink, “And no one’s come anywhere, yet.”

Sam laughed, his eyes managing to focus on the skin of the man’s throat. He reached to trail a clumsy finger along the dark markings and whispered, “I knew a guy with a tat like that. You never met ‘im. He was… _beautiful_.” Sam leaned in closer to brush his lips along the tattoo, making the guy beneath him shiver. “He looked like him, too.”

“The pronouns really cleared that up,” the guy said. The shiver turned into a full-out groan when Sam dragged his teeth over that sensitive flesh. “C’mon now,” the guy said, writhing slightly. “We haven’t even been properly introduced.”

“But I _know_ you,” Sam insisted around the flesh under his tongue. “I know you better than anybody.”

“I really, _really_ wish you did, kid, but my name’s Bo-”

“ _Not tonight_ ,” Sam hissed, ignoring the protests and pressing more forcefully against him. “Tomorrow you can be anyone you want to be, but tonight you’re _mine_.”

The man just nodded, eyes wide and wanting, before Sam’s larger shape covered his against the wall.  



End file.
